Nostalgia
by Tyky
Summary: En esta historia, Ness, se enfrentará a su famoso y ya conocido "Homesick" o "nostalgia"...¿Qué pasará con el?...a Zelda le saldra su amor maternal.  no quede satisfecha del todo, pero aun así me gusto, espero que a ustedes les guste, dejen reviews.


"_Un buen escritor expresa grandes cosas con pequeñas palabras, a la inversa del mal escritor, que dice cosas insignificantes con palabras grandiosas_".

—_Ernesto Sabato._

* * *

Hola chicos, aquí les traigo un fict, el cual había dibujado hace tiempo. Bueno sin más intervenciones los dejo…

_**Disclaimer:**__los personajes que salen aquí les pertenecen a sus respectivos y legítimos dueños….los cuales quisiera ser yo o al menos trabajar con ellos ToT._

* * *

***- "Nostalgia" -***

Era una mañana fresca, al parecer llovería pronto en la Mansión Smash; en el cuarto de los niños, cierto chico psíquico de cabellos negros, despertó con cierta incertidumbre, era extraño, hace mucho que no se sentía así, ese apretón en el pecho, no sabia lo que era. Pero bueno, no le hizo mucho caso.

— ¡Hora del desayuno! — gritaba la princesa Zelda desde la cocina, y todos, ipsofactamente, se presentaron en el comedor sin demora alguna, sin embargo, Ness llego cabizbajo a la gran mesa. El desayuno trascurrió sin ningún sobre salto, muchos terminaban y se iban a hacer sus cosas, y los demás se quedaban en la mesa charlando; Lucas y Toon Link no se habían dado cuenta de que Ness no estaba, hasta que —Toon…Toon Link, Ness no esta…—

El chico de gorra verde volteo a donde se suponía que se encontraba Ness, pero no estaba y peor aún, su plato con bistec estaba apenas mordido — eso es extraño, ya me preocupe, el siempre se devora su plato…hasta pide más— decía Toon al recordar a su amigo "devora-bistec".

Y bueno, los pequeños se pusieron a buscar a su amigo perdido, tanto así que voltearon la casa al revés, lo buscaron en los armarios, en el cuarto de lavado, en el baño hasta en el horno, pero, no lo encontraron; ya frustrados y desanimados se tiraron en el sillón, la princesa Peach, que caminaba por ahí, los miro y con su chillona voz les pregunto curiosa — ¿Qué hacen pequeñitos, por que esas caras tan largas? —, Lucas volteo hacia la chica rosa — No encontramos a Ness, lo hemos buscado por todas partes…pero nada…no esta…—

Peach puso su brazo izquierdo en sus cintura y su otro brazo en el mentón, se puso a pensar un poco y…— oop, creo que lo mire en…—, los rostros de Lucas y Toon Link se iluminaron, tanto que no la dejaron proseguir — ¿Dónde, dónde lo viste? — Preguntaba Toon casi arriba de la princesa — yo en….emm…lo vi en el bosque…. — Ni bien Peach parpadeaba, Lucas y Toon se dirigieron al bosque a súper híper rapidez.

— o….ok?...adiós…— decía Peach perpleja, viendo a los jóvenes adentrarse al bosque.

Dentro del Bosque empezaron a gritar —Ness… ¡Ness!... ¿Dónde estas?...— pero, nada, no había rastro del chico de la gorra roja…pero, esperen que era ese lamento a lo lejos… — ¿escuchas eso Lucas? — le preguntaba Toon Link al güerito mientras este trataba de agudizar el oído.

Y, detrás de aquel manzano grande y robusto se encontraba sollozando ese niño que tanto buscaban — ¿Ness?, ¿qué haces? — Preguntaba el "ojos de gato"; Ness estaba sorprendido, no pensaba que alguien lo encontrara en ese sitio tan apartado de la casa —no…no estoy…*sob*…haciendo nada…estoy bien…. —

Pero claro ninguno de los tres sabia que estaba bien — ¡Yo no te veo bien, no nos mientas Ness! — Afirmaba Toon Link.

Un pequeño silencio se manifestó entre los tres muchachos, pero Ness por alguna razón rompió en sollozos —¡Tú no entiendes, ustedes no entienden, nadie entiende…DEJENME SÓLO!—, Lucas quiso detenerlo, tomando su brazo, pero Ness le grito con cierta furia — ¡DIJEN QUE ME DEJARAN SOLO!— después de eso salió corriendo, adentrándose más al bosque y mientras el se iba, el cielo se tornaba oscuro, los relámpagos se empezaban a escuchar y las gotas de lluvia empezaban a brotar de las negras nubes. Lucas se oculto atrás de Toon Link para sentir protección y este lo abrazaba de la misma manera — pronto empezara la tormenta….es mejor irnos a casa — le recomendaba Toon a Lucas con su atemorizada sonrisa, pero Lucas no quería dejar a su triste amigo sólo, —Pero….y Ness….no podemos dejarlo solito ahí en el bosque—Toon nervioso por los truenos ya queriéndose ir a la mansión le dijo — pero el nos dijo que lo dejáramos sólo, además el es valiente y no le dan miedo estas cosas—

Lucas ya se iba a ir convencido cuando detuvo en seco a Toon… — espera un minuto, se supone que también tú eres valiente ¿no?— Toon Link lo miro y le contesto con una mezcla de enojo y nerviosismo — Ya, ya, no me cuestiones, soy mayor que tú— Lucas no muy convencido decidió acompañar al "chico valiente" a la mansión….

* * *

_************Horas más tarde..._

En la sala de estar, se encontraban Toon Link jugando con su parte adulta y "seria" al Mario Kart, Lucas se encontraba a lado del pequeño chico verde y Peach aun lado de Link, animándolo en su carrera…

Lucas desde que entraron, no dejaba de pensar en como estaba su amigo allá en el bosque, al parecer la tormenta había empeorado, así que le pregunto a su amigo de verde…— oye Toon, no ha regresado Ness, ¿crees que estará bien?—, Toon Link no le respondió, sólo agacho la cabeza —no lo se — sólo eso alcanzo a responderle; Link enseguida pauso su entretenido juego para preguntarles, —¿Pasa algo malo con Ness?, Lucas se medio volteo y no tuvo otra elección más que decirle — Bueno….es que, lo encontramos en el bosque, estaba llorando…y no sabemos por que estaba así…— Peach les pregunto casi regañándolos — Y, por que no lo trajeron a la casa, pescara un resfriado con esta lluvia…—

Pero Toon Link se defendió —El no quiso, nos grito "déjenme solo" y salió corriendo; no nos eches la culpa de lo que hace, el sabe cuidarse sólo, no somos sus niñeras…— pero aun que el no lo admitiera, en el fondo se sentía frustrado ante la terquedad de su amigo psiquico y realmente le preocupaba mucho.

Zelda había escuchado la discusión y les pregunto angustiada — ¿A que parte del bosque se fue?, yo hablare con el —, los cuatro individuos miraron a la preocupada princesa, entonces Lucas le respondió — se fue mas allá del gran árbol de manzana, no creo que se halla ido muy lejos de ahí….eso espero—

La princesa Zelda ya se disponía a irse cuando su amiga rosa la detuvo — espera Zel….toma mi sombrilla, creo que la ocuparas allá afuera —, Zelda le sonrió con gratitud —Oh, muchas gracias Peach, eres una gran amiga….te lo agradezco, ahora, tengo que irme—

* * *

_Ya afuera…_

La tormenta estaba peor que nunca, había mucho viento y la lluvia estaba muy helada, Pero ni eso detuvo a la Princesa en la búsqueda del pequeño niño…

—¡Ness!...¡Ness!...¿dónde estas corazón~? — le gritaba a Ness con la esperanza de que la escuchara y saliera de algún lugar….pero….nada, no podía ver muy bien y la lluvia no favorecía mucho.

Zelda se oculto bajo uno de los árboles, la chica parecía perder las esperanzas de encontrarlo…— ¿Dónde puedes estar?... ¿Por qué estará triste?... ¿Por qué…?...emm… ¿qué se escucha?— La chica empezó a oír un ruido….parecía que alguien llorase….acaso, ¿será Ness?; el llanto se escuchaba detrás del árbol en el que se encontraba...— ¿Ness, eres tú?—

Al parecer, el chico no respondía, sólo estaba ahí, llorando en silencio. Zelda se agacho quedando al nivel de el — ¿Pasa algo malo? ¿Te sientes mal?— mientras tocaba su mejilla. Ness subió la mirada…su carita triste, llena de lagrimas estaba; Zelda nunca lo había visto así, entonces Ness se abrazo de Zelda —Zel…Zelda…*sob*…extraño mucho a mi mamá…*sob*...no me gusta sentir esto…—, la princesa al escuchar eso, se enterneció y a la vez sintió la tristeza del pequeño que tal vez ella ya había sentido antes —oh, pequeño, no estés triste, ¿Por qué viniste aquí, al bosque eh?, te pudiste haber resfriado y…— pero fue levemente callada por Ness — yo no quería que nadie me viese así, que pensarían los demás, creerán que soy un chico débil…*snif*— la chica hyliana se molesto un poco por el comentario del chico, lo abrazo más fuerte, suspiro hondamente y le dijo — No te sientas débil al estar triste…eres una persona…tienes sentimientos…todo el mundo llora…todo el mundo extraña a alguien…sabes una cosa, yo también extraño mucho a mi mamá y es normal…—, Ness inocentemente le pregunto — en…enserio…y, ¿Dónde esta ella?...— Zelda, un poco cabizbaja le respondió — ella debe estar allá arriba con las diosas…protegiéndome desde donde esta…— a Ness, en ese momento se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al escuchar eso…—entonces…entonces ella esta…esta en…— Zelda supo a que se refería y solo alcanzo a afirmar con la cabezas, fue un momento silencioso, Ness se seco las lagrimas y abrazo a Zelda

—vamos a casa Nessy~— decía la chica hyliana, tomando la pequeña mano del niño de gorra roja, —no le digas a nadie que estaba llorando, los chicos se burlarían de mi…— Zelda lo miro, no pudo negarse…entre los chicos es muy usual que se burlen del los que muestran alguna debilidad emocional…— esta bien, no le diré a nadie, no te preocupes —

Al parecer la tormenta había cesado y ahora solo había una fría brisa; al llegar a la mansión, tuvieron que entrar por la puerta trasera, así nadie los vería y Ness no se incomodaría.

Al rato bajo Zelda del cuarto del chico psíquico, Toon Link, Lucas, Link y Peach, esperaban a Zelda abajo

— ¿Cómo esta Ness?—

— ¿Qué es lo que tenia, Zel?—

— ¿Dónde esta?—

Preguntas como esas le hacían a la princesa

— miren, Ness esta bien, lo que tiene no es de preocuparse, y esta en su habitación— respondía a sus preguntas y prosiguió —…déjenlo descansar, no lo molesten, ¡¿entendido?—afirmaba la princesa.

Dos horas ya habían pasado, Ness se había tomado un baño para despejar esa sensación de tristeza, se puso su pijama para dormir y se destinaba a acostarse cuando se escuchaba **"Tock""Tock"** en su puerta, el chico estaba temeroso, si eran los chicos quienes tocaban, definitivamente no les abriría; entonces el **"Tock""Tock" **se volvía más y más insistente —Ness ¿Puedo pasar?, soy yo, Zelda—

Ness suspiro, era un alivio que fuese ella, el chico abrió la puerta cuidadosamente, —oh Ness, ¿cómo te sientes?— preguntaba la preocupada princesa

—pues, aun me siento un poco triste…extraño a mi mamá, a mi hermana, a mi papá, a…a mis amigos…tan sólo quisiera…al menos hablar con ellos…— contaba el triste psíquico aun con algo de nostalgia. Zelda se quedo pensativa por unos segundo y después le dijo —tal vez, tal vez pueda hacer algo al respecto—, Ness al oír eso se sintió esperanzado —Claro, primero debes descansar…mañana te lo diré—, Ness le hizo caso, no podía esperar hasta mañana… ¿qué será lo que le tiene preparado la princesa?, quien sabe…mañana, de todos modos, lo sabría…ahora, sólo quería dormir un rato.

Era ya de mañana…Habitación de Ness…

—Hey…despierta…—

—No…no lo despiertes así, no lo puede hacer mejor, se molestará…—

—Tú cállate, yo lo despierto como YO quiera, niño güero…—

— Tú también eres güero ¬¬…—

—no discutiré con un niñito menor que yo…hey, ya despierta wey…—

—No le digas así...se va a molestar—

Ness se medio tallo los ojos y los medio abrió, esas voces no lo dejaban dormir y ni lo dejaran…— ¡ay!... ¡¿qué quieren?—

Los peleoneros voltearon a ver al chico y estos se asustaron —oh, ya despertaste, Toon fue el que te despertó, yo le dije que no despertará así, pero no me hizo caso— reía nerviosamente Lucas, pero Toon Link no se quedo atrás —no fue mi culpa, yo lo estaba despertando bien, tu fuiste el que lo despertó—, Lucas se defendió —pero tú fuiste el que le iba a tirar un vaso de agua fría —…y así, empezaron a discutir, de nuevo, —Ya cállense los dos, ¿¡qué demonios quieren!— les gritaba enfadado a los dos "alborotadores"

—Es…es que Zelda nos pidió que te levantáramos, quería decirte algo—

Ness se quedo pensativo, era cierto, anoche Zelda le había dicho que le iba a decir algo en la mañana, —ah, es cierto, lo había olvidado, tengo que vestirme y…—el chico pelinegro volteo levemente hacia sus compañeros—y ustedes que hacen aquí, ya salgan del cuarto, no me desvestiré con ustedes aquí—.

Después de un momento de patadas y jaloneos, ya que los dos "nenes" no querían salir de la habitación...

Ness, ya vestido, salió del cuarto y bajo hacia la sala. Ahí había unos cuantos habitantes de la casa, entre ellos Zelda —ya despertaste dormilón, ¿Cómo te sientes?—, Ness volteo a verla y le contesto con algo de seriedad —mejor… ¿qué querías decirme?—, en eso todos se acercaron hacia ellos, Ness estaba un poco confuso, Samus, que estaba más cerca de el le dijo —Zelda nos conto lo que paso anoche—, el chico de gorra roja se alejo un poco de ellos —me dijiste que no le dirías a nadie…tu me lo prometiste…¡¿por qué le contaste a todos lo que paso…?— Ness estaba enojado y a la vez muy avergonzado, Zelda enseguida quiso explicarle —querido, tenia que ayudarte, así que le tuve que contar a todos, recuerda que somos casi como una familia…y nos tenemos que ayudar…—

Ness la interrumpió—Deben pensar que soy un bebé, no es así….un bebé llorón como Lucas—, el chico con cabello de yogurt, le lanzo una mirada mortal; —no creemos que seas un bebé, sabemos que tu familia es importante para ti…eres un gran chico— decía el príncipe de Altea, — ¡Te queremos Ness, eres nuestro amigo!— decían al unísono Toon y Lucas.

Entonces Zelda hablo —y, como todos en esta casa te estimamos de alguna manera, decidimos hablar con Master Hand, le platicamos sobre lo sucedido y estuvo de acuerdo en que visitaras a tu familia por unas semanas, ¿Qué te parece la idea, Nessy~?—

En ese momento, el chico no sabia que pensar, todo lo hicieron por el; Ness no podía emitir ni una palabra, estaba a punto de llorar —yo…yo…chicos…ustedes…— los demás al verlo así se preocuparon y gritaron todos — ¡Ness!— el psíquico volteo a verlos, y se lanzo hacia los presentes en un abrazo, fue un momento muy conmovedor y…cursi… ¡¿Quién escribió esto?

* * *

_Esa noche, en el cuarto de los niños….¡¿cuáles niños?, más bien púber tos de catorce años._

— ¿Y…cuando regresaras?—preguntaba el más pequeños de los tres.

—Zelda dijo que dentro de dos semanas, pero no se preocupen, se irán volando esos días— afirmaba el joven que se iba, mientras preparaba su maleta.

—Este lugar se sentirá algo sólo sin ti…—decía el "ojos de gato" sin parecer cursi

Ness, con su maleta en mano, se paro frente a los dos chicos y les dijo —gracias por no burlarse de mi, los quiero chicos— tras esto, los abrazo; Toon Link y Lucas quedaron levemente sonrojados —si, si, ya suéltame…me estas avergonzando— decía con cierto enojo Toon. Todo transcurrió rápido, Ness se despidió de los habitantes de la casa y tomo el taxi que lo llevaría al aeropuerto y tomar el avión directo a Onett, Eagleland.

Los días se fueron volando, tal y como dijo Ness, pero de que la casa de alguna manera se sentía vacía, se sentía vacía sin ese pedacito de gente. Lucas y Toon estaban en su habitación, más aburridos que nunca — Ya quiero que llegue Ness — comentaba Lucas —Se supone que hoy llega…no debe tardar, en cualquier momento debe llegar…eso espero—, no pasaron ni cinco minutos y el timbre de la mansión sonó por toda ella; ni bien se escucho y los dos jóvenes salieron corriendo hacia donde estaba la gran puerta. Y como era de esperar, la mayoría de los habitantes se encontraban ahí; al abrir la puerta se encontraba Ness paradito con uno que otro equipaje de más, — chicos los extrañe y…esperen que hacen… — en ese instante los dos pequeñines se lanzaron contra el recién llegado tirándolo al suelo…todos se quedaron pasmados….o.O

Los días pasaron y al parecer, el humor de Ness había mejorado bastante, ya no estaba triste y nunca lo estaría ya que, como Master Hand es bueno, coloco un teléfono en la mansión para que cualquier habitante de la casa hablara a donde sea…incluso en el espacio y en cualquier dimensión…ahora Ness podría hablar con su mamá cuando quisiera…—si, mamá estoy bien…no te preocupes…si mamá, me lavo los dientes todos los días, no…no hago nada peligroso…si, mamá…—…..

*************************************************-FIN-********************************************************

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Hola gente que me lee…=D

Creo que la historia la hice algo corta…no se….pero ahí ta´, espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo lo disfrute escribiéndolo….este fanfict lo había hecho historieta, pero este fict tiene mucho más contenido….dejen review…

Así, también pueden ver el dibujo que hice sobre esta historia ñ_ñ…la pagina esta en mi profile, y si quieren déjenme mensajes ahí también.

Sobre el fanfict de la "mansión Smash", aun no se si lo valla a seguir pronto….espero que si, claro no dejare de descontinuarlo….la historia sigue en pie. Y muchas gracias a los dejaron review en fanfict anteriores y sus criticas constructivas.

Hasta la próxima

~Tyky, fuera =D


End file.
